Screech 3
by urbanlegend23
Summary: The conclusion to the Screech trilogy in which yet another Ghostface psycho is trying to off Katherine and her friends. Please read the first two stories first.


****

SCRE3ECH

CHAPTER ONE

Adele Ridley had many friends. She kept in contact with them all through school, but she had never had a serious boyfriend before. That is why she was nervous when Adam Wysocki was asking her out.

'Come on, Adele! Just one date, how long have I been asking for this?' Adam said to her one afternoon when they were talking on the phone like regular friends.

'Please, Adam. You know I'm just not ready for commitment just yet…' Adele replied. 

Adele suddenly heard some beeps on her phone. This meant she had a caller waiting.

'Adam, wait a second, alright? Someone is on the other line,' Adele said.

'More waiting…' Adam complained.

Adele ignored him and pressed FLASH.

'Hello?' she said cheerfully into the speaker.

'Hey, Adele. Wanna go to the beach in an hour or so?' It was Laura Brennand. She was a friend of Adele's, who occassionaly got annoying, but Adele had been friends with her for a long time and she didn't want to break her relationship with Laura off.

'Ohh…I have some homework, Laura. You know how it is, tight schedule and all…' Adele tried to sound convincing.

'Oh,' Laura said, disappointed.

'Wait just one second, Laura. I'll just finish this call off, like, Adam is trying to ask me out AGAIN!' Adele said, trying to make herself sound special.

She went back onto the other caller.

'Hey, Adam, I'll call you back, alright? Laura Brennand is on the other line.' Adele said.

'Adam…hmm, I think you have the wrong number, Adam isn't here with me, sorry.' Adele's eyes went wide, she wasn't scared, she just wasn't expecting this dark, creepy voice to answer.

'Adam, this is a sure fine way to ask me out you know. I'm not going to get keener if you use a Scream voice to try and scare me. Bye now.' Adele was about to hang up when…

'Adam's dead! I killed him!' The voice on the phone suddenly went louder and creepier. Adele was now officially downright scared.

'What do you mean?' Adele said, her voice shaking noticeably.

'I mean you'll definitely be on a date, you two. A date to die…' 

Adele screamed as the cat brushed against her legs. She dropped the phone accidentally.

Adele got up from the chair in which she was sitting and walked slowly to the front door. She opened it…

And screamed at the sight of Adam's dead body hanging by chains on the door!

Adele rushed upstairs to her parents bedroom, the only room with a lock. She was just at the top step, when a killer with a machete-sized knife jumped out at her from behind a cupboard with Laura Brennand's dead body in his hands.

Adele screamed and ran down the stairs towards the back door. She quickly arrived at it to discover it was locked from the outside. Adele was locked in her own home!

She couldn't see the killer anywhere, so Adele decided to search the spare keys draw for her spare key to get out of the back door. 

She had already gone through 2 draws before the killer arrived and there was no time to do anymore key-searching.

Adele looked around for someway to get out of the house. She spotted the extra-large cat door. Adele put her head through it and screamed 'HELP!' 

The killer acted fast, he raced to the door just as Adele was getting her stomach through. The killer pulled her back in easily and stabbed her just under the breast. Adele screeched in pain, she could hardly breathe. But she couldn't breathe at all when the killer stabbed her twice again in the stomach, and then for a final dead-end, he slit her throat.

CHAPTER TWO

Victoria Bennett and Katherine Chin, who still lived in the same apartment in the same place, sat down to watch late-night TV. On at 9.50 that night was Risky Business with Tom Cruise, apparently, it was Victoria's favourite. We wonder why…

Half way through the excellent Tom Cruise flick, the screen suddenly went blank. Then a news reporter appeared on the screen.

'We interrupt Risky Business for a special news bulletin,' the reporter said.

Katherine looked worriedly at Victoria.

'Two bodies were found earlier tonight, Adele Ridley and Laura Brennand, who where found brutally murdered. The killer is yet to be discovered and police believe -'

Katherine switched off the television. She chucked the remote at it. The glass protector almost broke.

'I'm going out, Victoria. There's something I have to get.' Katherine said to Victoria.

'Katherine, I am really too tired to go out today, I'm gonna head to bed, alright?' 

Katherine nodded and hopped in her car to head to Nesmith's Weapons to buy a shotgun for her protection.

Jordan Owczarek was a sporty guy who loved running. He was skateboarding with his friends, Matthew Gibbons and Jason Burgess, they were at the Recreation Grounds of Inner Wellington at 9.55pm.

Jordan was practising ollie's when Jason suddenly screamed 'I gotta take a dump man!' and ran off to the dunny.

Matthew Gibbons chucked his hat off and sat down on a lunch bench, laughing at Jason's sudden urge to go to the toilet.

Jordan at Matthew had been talking about chicks and automobiles for some time before they realised Jason hadn't come back. Matthew checked his flashing watch. It was 10.10pm. 

'Geez, he really did need to take a dump,' Jordan said.

Matthew stared at him, trying not to crack up with laughter. 

'We should go check out if he's okay, man,' Matthew said with a worried but seemingly happy smile.

'Yeah, okay,' Jordan agreed. 'Although it'll be his problem, you know, like, constipation. That boy has to push his crap out like he's going into labour.' 

Matthew and Jordan arrived chuckling in the Gent's toilet. 'Jase, come here. We're leaving, you've taken over the suspected time to go for a poo, okie dokie?' Matthew said.

Jordan and Matthew both said at the same time 'See ya later, Jason.' 

Just as the two friends were approaching the door, they heard a loud creaking sound and they jumped when they heard a muffled cry of 'murder.' 

Matthew walked over to the toilet and kicked the door open with a strong force.

Matthew put his hand over his mouth and tried not to scream at the sight of Jason's slaughtered body.

He called out to Jordan, who was standing at the door with a puzzled look on his face. 'He's dead!' Matthew screamed.

'Join the club, why don't ya, Matthew?' The killer jumped up from behind a urine pipe and slit Matthew's leg. Matthew screamed in pain, and the killer stabbed the oldest kid-member of the Gibbon family three more times. 

Jordan had already began running for his life, he was almost at the EXIT gate of the Inner City Wellington Recreation Ground, but, unexpectedly, the killer jumped out from behind a huge old Oak Tree and advanced on Jordan. 

The killer chucked a full bottle of Coke at Jordan's head, hitting the perfect target.

Jordan fell back, his mind went blurry. He could only just make out the killer coming towards him with his terrifying and down-right gigantic knife raised and ready for blood.

The killer stabbed Jordan Owczarek's pelvis and his heart, and Jordan was killed to the absolute extreme. 

The killer then dragged Jordan's dead body to the Gent's toilets. The killer was extremely pleased with his bonus of three slaughtered bodies that night, and he left the Recreation Ground, looking forward to another day in the Killing Zone tomorrow.

CHAPTER THREE

Victoria Bennett turned the taps off. The bath was almost full, but she needed to relax and have a hard think about what was happening.

Was Katherine simply overreacting about the murders?

Or was a new killer going to strike for the 3rd time?

Victoria felt the water of the bath with her toes and got in.

The water was steaming and hot, she flaked her fingers through it like snow.

Victoria then put her headphones on and closed her eyes. 

About 20 minutes later, the killer entered Victoria and Katherine's apartment. He heard the sound of feet in water. The killer walked upstairs.

Victoria was just getting changed when she heard the creaking of feet walking up her stairs.

'Katherine?' Victoria said. 'Is that you?' 

Victoria walked slowly to the door. 'Katherine, are you home yet?' Victoria called out. She opened the lock on the bathroom door.

Victoria screamed, the ghost-face killer was standing at the door with his knife in his hand. Victoria wasn't fast enough for the killer; he grabbed her head and shoved her head under the bath water. 

Victoria couldn't breathe, she saw, out of the corner of here eye, the killer's knife been raised. 

Just as the knife was inches from her skin, Victoria kicked the killer in the groin area.

The killer seemed to have thought about this, it looked as though he wasn't hurt all. But he had dropped the knife in shock. 

Victoria pulled with all her might and got her head out of the water. 

The killer did a Judo chop on Victoria and she staggered back on the floor. The killer then knocked his head against hers, hard, and Victoria fainted.

Chief Sharon Gallagher was patrolling the sports-field in Wellington when she heard screams coming from the Recreation Ground.

Chief Gallagher readied her gun and walked over to where she thought the screams were coming from.

She noticed they were coming from the Gent's toilets, and she relentlessly kicked the door open and walked inside.

Chief Sharon Gallagher noticed some blood was on the floor, lots of little drips. She followed the blood trail. It led to a large cubicle.

Chief Gallagher twisted the lock open with her pocket knife and looked into the cubicle. 

'O-o-o-oh my god!' she said-screamed. Chief Sharon Gallagher pointed her gun around the toilets and looked around for any kind of prime suspects. 'Is anyone here, come out and show yourself,' she said bravely.

After 5 minutes, no-one had came out and Chief Sharon Gallagher left the Gentleman's toilets to go and tell the police station about the latest murders.

CHAPTER FOUR

'Thanks for keeping the shop open for me after hours, Jamie. I really appreciate it. You know, all the murders and stuff, I need a gun, for protection.' 

Katherine smiled at Jamie, the gun-shop owner and he walked out the swinging doors to were her car was parked. 

Katherine noticed her car wasn't were she had parked it the previous hour ago. Katherine checked the time. 11.02pm.

'Oh, for god sakes. Things couldn't get worse, first, I am stalked, then my car is stolen!' Katherine said aloud. 

She looked around for a cab.

'Need a ride?' someone said from within a taxi.

Katherine smiled quickly.

'Sure do.'

Katherine hopped inside the comfortable seats.

'Can you get service from in this taxi? I need to all the police, my car has been stolen,' she told the driver. 'Just my luck, right…?'

The cab driver didn't reply to that question. 'Where do you wish to go?' he said.

Katherine smiled glumly. 'I wish to go to Apartment 606 -'

The driver turned. Katherine's eyes went wide. It was the killer.

'BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR KATHERINE!' the killer shouted at her, adding a laugh at the end.

He pointed a gun at Katherine. Katherine screamed and she just saw on the side of the gun there was a label. It said 'Tranquilliser Gun.'

But, nothing else she saw, the killer pointed the gun at Katherine's stomach and shot her.

Michael Carruthers was strolling around Wellington after a feast of Burger King, he had had their late night specials. 

Michael had just reached his brand new Four-Wheel-Drive when he heard a scratching sound coming from behind his car.

'Who the hell is there, you better not be abusing my car!' he said dangerously. Michael walked around to where the scratching sound was coming from.

'You die first, then the car!' 

The killer jumped out from behind a tree and raised his knife in the air. Michael chucked his left-over French Fries at the killer and ran left, past the pet shop and past Mitre 10, Michael just kept running.

He came to a building. Michael's eyes went wide at the sign of the building.

EASTERN HUTT HIGH SCHOOL.

Michael hesitated, and then walked inside the school.

CHAPTER FIVE 

Katherine opened her eyes. Her vision was really blurry, and she actually saw stars.

'Hello?' she said, almost whispering.

Katherine didn't know what had happened until she saw the tranquilliser gun and it all came flooding back.

Katherine let her eyes focus in and she went to open the car door. Katherine stepped outside in her high heel shoes.

She was horrified at what she saw. It was Eastern Hutt High School. 

All the murders, everything, flushed through her memory as she saw the school.

Katherine relentlessly walked inside the school grounds.

'Hello? Is anyone Katherine opened her eyes. Her vision was really blurry, and she actually saw stars.

'Hello?' she said, almost whispering.

'Hello? Is anyone here?' she shouted.

'Hi!' someone shouted.

'Who's there?' Katherine said cautiously.

'Katherine Chin, right? I am Alan Jellie,' the figure shouted out.

'I am Katherine Chin, that's right.'

While Katherine was introducing herself, she saw someone moving in the basketball court.

'Hello? Anyone there?' she shouted to the courts.

Katherine ran to where the shadows were. 'Who is it?' 

She felt around in her pocket for something to arm herself with. She loaded her gun, all ready.

Alan looked shocked that Katherine had a gun, he ran with Katherine down to the courts.

Katherine could see someone's hair in the bush. The person's hair was brown, Katherine sprinted up to the bush and pointed her gun at the person.

'Ah!'

'Ah!'

It was Michael.

'Sheesh, for god's sakes, you gave me a bloody fright!' Katherine screamed at Michael.

'Hey, you barged in on my hiding place!' Michael replied.

'Ohh…I missed the sign, sorry…' Katherine said sarcastically.

Katherine thought about things for a little bit.

'On a more serious note…the killer is here,' Michael said with a depressed look on his face.

'We know,' Katherine said, pointing to Alan. 

'Where is Victoria?' 

'I dunno.'

Katherine looked horrified. 'We have to split up and search for the 3rd killer, and Victoria.'

'I ain't going without you, girl. You got the gun, I need a gun!' Michael replied.

Katherine agreed, but she would be the only one using the gun. Alan decided he would tag along also.

Katherine, Alan and Michael sprinted off together. They hadn't gone far when they spotted a single shadow in the distance. 'Hello, out there!' the person called.

'Er…good evening?!' Michael said, puzzled.

The shadow came closer.

'Hello, there. I am Rosanna Galletly. I've just been studying…' Rosanna introduced herself.

'Studying at midnight?' Michael asked, with a smug, uneasy look on his face.

'Who are you?' Rosanna asked, just as puzzled as Katherine and Michael and Alan were.

'Er, we are, Michael Carruthers and Katherine Chin,' Michael said cautiously.

'And Alan Jellie!' Alan added.

'Yes, Alan Jellie, too.' Katherine said.

'Oh, good, good….' Rosanna said.

'I have just been chased by a ghost-faced killer, can I come with you guys? I am really scared, I almost got killed and stuff!' Rosanna cried.

'He's coming after you, too?' Katherine asked.

'Sure as hell he is,' Rosanna said.

'Where is he now?' Katherine asked them.

Michael looked around for the killer.

'He's right there!' Alan screamed suddenly.

Someone jumped out in between Rosanna. 

No. Not the killer. Victoria.

'Victoria! What are you doing here?' Katherine said.

'I fainted…then I arrived here, the killer attacked me, at our house…' Victoria trailed off.

'Oh, God. This bitch is for real. We should split up and look for him,' Rosanna said.

Alan agreed. But Katherine and Victoria wouldn't split up. No way, no how.

CHAPTER SIX

Rosanna walked off with a scared and pale look on her face. She was going to the library area, because that had lots of good hiding places.

Rosanna was just looking around the bench area when the killer jumped out from inside the library and smashed the window open with an Encylopedia.

Rosanna screamed in shock and tripped over a piece of driftwood.

She quickly got up and smashed the piece of driftwood in the killer's groin area.

Rosanna ran to the library doors and pulled on them as hard as she could. They wouldn't budge.

'Ahh! God damn it!' Rosanna screamed.

The killer ran for Rosanna as she was pushing on the doors, and stabbed Rosanna right in the throat. 

The ghost-face killer then stabbed Rosanna 4 times in the back, to make sure she was dead, and then he ran off to finally capture his seemingly uncatchable victim, Katherine Chin.

Michael kept running for the courts until he reached his old hiding place. There was no way Michael was going to get stabbed again. 

Finally he reached the end of the courts. Michael had run straight past everything, he didn't look where he was going, he just kept running.

When Michael had stopped puffing, he heard a sound. A sound like nails scratching down a blackboard.

Michael stepped out from his hiding place. 'H-hello?' he said.

Michael walked over to the middle of the courts.

He spotted something swinging on the basketball hoops. He ran up to thing that was swinging.

'Hey, it's not - '

Michael screamed at the sight of Alan Jellie's dead body, which was hanging by rope on the hoop.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Katherine heard Michael's screams over the school.

She ran to where they were coming from, and Victoria followed her.

'MICHAEL! MICHAEL WHERE ARE YOU?' Katherine screamed her hardest.

'MICHAEL! COME OUT!' Victoria joined her.

Katherine spotted Michael running towards them with his hand through his hair.

'Alan! He's -' 

'DEAD!' The killer finished Michael's sentence for him. He jumped out from behind a classroom door with his arms outstretched and knife ready.

'Run!' Victoria screamed.

Katherine wasn't going to argue. She ran down the Technology Block Stairs. Katherine went right. Victoria, not purposely, went left.

The killer jumped all four steps and ran right for Katherine. 

Katherine didn't movie. Instead she reached into her trouser pocket and got her shotgun out.

'Hey, ghost-face.' Katherine smiled.

"'It's your turn to scream, asshole!"' Katherine quoted from Scream 3. She got a bullet ready to shoot and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

'What the -' Katherine was puzzled. She had loaded it for sure. 

The killer reached into his pocket and pulled out 7 bullets.

'I checked it, Katherine. Surprise!' the killer said. He didn't start running after that, the figure just stood there looking deep into Katherine's eyes from under that horrifying mask. Then the killer started running.

Katherine ignored her stitch and sprinted around to her Technology Block. She ran up a deck, the killer was about 10 yards away. She had time to get inside a classroom to be safe.

Katherine kicked the glass open to a classroom and fell inside. She looked around the classroom. It was her old Technology Classroom. The one were Melanie revealed her true identity. 

__

I did it for the fun of it…No one would expect the best friend thing, right…Melanie was a psycho bitch…Give me your goddamn gun…She's gone now

Katherine's memory all came into focus. All the horrifying things Melanie had said…

Katherine wiped the tears from her eyes and told herself aloud 'She's gone now.'

'Katherine! Katherine, come here!' Michael's voice came from the distance. Katherine ran to the window she had broke.

'Michael…help me!'

Katherine turned around to see if the killer was there.

'Come on, Katherine. I'm not gone yet! Let's make up and be friends again!' Melanie walked towards her. 

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!' Katherine screamed so loud it could've woken up the whole town.

Katherine fell out the window. She was crying and screaming at the same time.

Katherine took a look back in the classroom to see if Melanie was still there.

No, no Melanie. No nothing. Katherine had been hallucinating. Or had she? Was Melanie dead?

Katherine's thoughts were interrupted when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She did a brief but noticeable scream and turned around.

'Hey, hey, hey. Katherine, calm down,' Michael was standing in front of her.

'Melanie…in the classroom…' Katherine was finding it hard to breathe. 

'What? It's just me…' Michael replied.

'AND ME!' the killer jumped up from behind Michael and shoved him off the deck.

Katherine ran to the sports field and tripped over a huge cricket bat that seemed camouflaged into the night grass.

Katherine checked her watch. 3.13am.

She had fallen directly onto the cricket pitch.

The killer appeared directly in front of her. He had this set out. And it was finally the whodunnit scene. 

'Brace yourself, Katherine,' the killer said. Then he pulled off his mask.

CHAPTER EIGHT

'Michael saw you! You were dead hanging from a hoop, you had blood all over you!' Katherine screamed at Alan Jellie, the killer.

'Michael didn't look carefully enough. I was hanging by a Super-Grip brand of Glad Wrap.' 

Alan reached into his pocket. He showed Katherine a container that said 'FAKE BLOOD' on it.

'Ever heard of this stuff, Kathy?!' Alan said sarcastically.

Katherine staggered back.

'WHY? WHY THE - ' 

'Why, why, why…Miss Sidney Prescott wants to know why. Well I'll tell you why. I wanted to be the triumph, Katherine. I wanted to be the one who lived. And to be the one who finally killed the main cast member.'

Katherine looked behind the killer. She saw Victoria hiding behind the caretaker's shed. She nodded at her.

'Look, I am not Sidney Prescott, you sick asshole. I am Katherine Chin, and I am not going to die!' Katherine screamed.

'Don't be so sure!' Alan replied and he ripped out a gun from his pocket and shot Katherine in the stomach. Katherine fell back.

Victoria stood motionless behind the caretaker's shed. She couldn't help it. She let out a scream.

Alan, the killer, obviously heard this scream and ran over to the caretaker's shed. Victoria was standing there with her eyes shut.

'Hey, hey. Look who we have here, Miss Squeaky Clean Bath Chick!' Alan shouted at Victoria and got his knife out. Victoria fell back on the shed and started crying. The killer raised his knife and just as he was inches from her skin, a bat swung over his head.

A cricket bat. A huge one that almost camouflaged in the red blood that spilled from Alan Jellie's head. 

Katherine was holding the cricket bat.

Alan had just enough strength (and enough blood) to say 'I shot you!'

Katherine looked down at him with a moody look on her face.

'Not this time, asshole. No bullet-proof vest. No non-loaded guns. I can survive a gun shot, bastard. Proves how strong you are, right?' 

Katherine smacked him with the bat 5 more times and limped over to Victoria.

'Come on, it's alright. We have to go and find Michael, Alan's dead.'

CHAPTER NINE

Katherine trained regularly at the gym now, and she had several gun-shooting practises just in case another killer was going to come back and strike. Although old dead friend Mitchell Reid had once told her it was extremely unlikely a fourth killer would be waiting in the wings, Katherine wasn't going to take any chances.

After a hard training session at the gym that day, Katherine hopped into the steam room. It was steamy as expected, and there was only one other person letting off the sweat. A fat lady who covered up half the space.

Katherine went and squished up next to the fat woman. She could certainly see why she needed to go to the gym…

After about 5 minutes of been in the steam room, the fat woman opened the door and got out. Katherine had it all to herself; or so she thought.

There was another figure sitting just a couple of seats away from her.

'Hello,' she said smiling.

The figure turned its around. 'Hello, Katherine!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' Katherine screamed as Melanie Cleland leaped towards her.

The End 


End file.
